United
by Athenason
Summary: Katniss is actually a demigod and one of the most power full demigod that has ever been born and she is taken not only she has been taken many of the campers from Camp Half-Blood have also been takin
1. Chapter 1

Im Sorry its really short chapter 4 and higher will be longer I promise

Katniss was walking through the forest by District 12 when she stumbled into a part she had never been before. When Suddenly a monster came out of no where and was coming at her she had never seen a creature like this before, it had 8 heads and it looked like a giant cross between a dragon and a snake. When she saw it she was frozen with fear, she knew that she had to move but right before it got to her, 4 arrows lodged into each head and they all exploded and ash flew all over Katniss. As Katniss looked around 2 girls and 2 boys come out of the woods, one of the boys was wearing all black and looked kind of scary but there was something she like about him, the other boy looked about her age but stronger and he kinda reminded her of Finnick, then one of the girls had Fierce Gray eyes that looked like they could kill u any minute and a dagger in her hand, the final girl was holding a bow with 4 arrows notched in it and was wearing mostly silver but she didn't seem like the other girl it seemed like she was a Capitol Mutt but also she felt like a best friend who was loving and caring.

"Hi, my name is Percy Jackson, son of the Greek god Poseidon" said the kid who reminded her of Finnick "and this is Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico, they are also children of Greek gods Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, Nico is a son of Hades, and Thalia is a daughter of Zeus. We were sent here to take you back to Camp Half-blood because every monster imaginable is after you because your scent is so strong because your blood line has just about every god in it. We have done extensive research of your life ever since we watched you in your first hunger games all of your friends since then have been demigods, Finnick was my brother a son of Poseidon, Madge a child of Athena I think, Gale was Apollo, and Johanna was Ares."

"My mother always told me that my father was actually the god Apollo, I always wanted to believe her and why is my what ever you call it so strong? " Katniss asked.

"Your scent is so strong Katniss because way back in your blood line Zeus is in it, so is My father not that long ago, then Hades was part of it way way back, then a few generations back Demeter became a part of it, Athena was actually your great grandmother, Hephestus was your grandfather, and as you now your father is Apollo so you have the strongest scent of any demigod that's ever been born."Percy said.

Just then a giant thing that looked like it was half man half bull came into sight but that wasn't the only thing that was charging at them there was a giant snake with 2 heads and then there were a flock of birds that appeared like they had golden beaks.

"This is really bad, the Minotaur, the Amphisbaena, and a flock of Stymphalian Birds all in the same place you do have a really strong scent then our scent is even worse together because there are 5 of us and 3 of us are children of the most powerful gods (the big three). Katniss do you have the arrows with you that your father left you." Percy said.

"Yea, I have them right here but I don't have many, why? Katniss said as she pulled out a few arrows that glowed bronze and set them in her bow.

"Thalia give her some of your arrows and Katniss you can only hurt those monsters with those arrows. Everyone get your weapons ready and Nico we will need some extra help if you know if what I mean." Percy said. Just then skeletons started to rise from the earth with weapons ready. Annabeth started to explain to me the weaknesses of each of the monsters. Suddenly something flew straight at Nico and he was gone...

How did y'all like it I loved writing it Please tell me what u liked and didn't because I really want to improve what ever way is possible!


	2. Chapter 2

I know its short but the rest will be longer

Arrows flew killing monsters every which way. Ash covered the four of them. Most of the forest was destroyed between the Minotaur hitting the trees down, Thalia's exploding arrows, and the Amphisbaena spitting poison. But Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Katniss weren't doing well at all.

Percy was lying on the ground being attacked by theStymphalian birds, he could barely fight them off. Katniss' bow was covered in Amphisbaena poison so she had to use one of Thalia's knife which she wasn't doing good with. Annabeth was hit by the Minotaur and had a giant gash in her side and she was covered in blood. Then Thalia was in a tree shooting at the Minotaur but she was dangerously low on arrows. Nico's soldiers were doing pretty good because they were stabbing the Stymphalian birds in their stomach but the skeletons were dying quickly because the Amphisbaena kept spitting poison at them and wherever the Amphisbaena poison hit the skeleton that part of them would disintegrate and then spread through their body which would kill them in a matter of seconds. No one knew where Nico was and they were getting scared especially Percy because he still blamed himself for Bianca's death and he didn't want to be the one that got Nico killed also.

A few minutes later all the skeletons were gone. Percy was passed out on the ground because of all the pain from the Stymphalian birds tearing off his flesh. Katniss was knocked out when the Amphisbaena hit her in the head with its second head. Annabeth got ran over by the Minotaur when it was attacking Thalia and was knocked unconscious. Thalia was the only councious one because she was evading the Minotaur by jumping from tree to tree.

Suddenly out of no where 4 harpies appear. One picked up Percy, another picked up Annabeth, then the third one grabbed Katniss when Thalia saw this she started to shot dozens of arrows at the harpies but they were to fast for her. But right as she got a good aim at the one holding Annabeth she heard a loud screech behind her. So she dropped the bow and right before the harpy grabbed her she lodged her knife into its stomach as the harpy exploded into a heap of ash.

As soon as the harpy exploded, Thalia started to jump from tree to tree towards the clearing where they were fighting but the harpies, monsters and her friends were gone and she knew she would need Nico's help and a few others...

Howd u guys like it remember give me y'alls review of it because i want to become a better writer. :)


	3. Chapter 3

This one is longer then the other 2 will be long like this one hopefully longer

It all started because of all the disappearances, the camp was more deserted now then it even was during the time of the Titan War. There were many people that had disappeared there has been Clarrisse, all of the Hephaestus cabin except Jake Mason who was found in severe condition in the woods, most of the Athena cabin (Malcolm and Annabeth were only 2 Athena kids left but now since Athena has been takin, Malcolm is alone),Pollux (which Dionysius is doing well about it).

Then also all of my hunters went out on a top secret mission and they still haven't reported back Phoebe and I are the only 2 hunters left which Artemis has been filled with grief since then. So Phoebe and I had been staying at camp for a few weeks.

A few nights before the mission the Hermes Cabin was blown up with the Apollo cabin and then the Aphrodite cabin caught fire and when we searched the wreckage no one was there. Then all of the new cabins (13-20) campers were takin the night before the mission except Lou Ellen and Butch who fought off the beast that took the others with Lou's magic but they couldn't see their attacker cause it was so dark.

Chiron had his suspicions that it was one of the Titans or something trying to bribe the gods with their children but when he had the gods help him check each of them out they were all still trapped in Tarturus or their form of punishment. But when he heard of Katniss he knew we had to get her before what ever was taking the campers toke her and they would have the strongest demigod ever.

Now it was her fault that the strongest demigod ever was takin and her two best friends were also takin which one is also one of the strongest demigods alive being the son of Poseidon and all.

Thalia started to cry because if something happened to Annabeth or Percy she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

After Thalia got done she prayed to her maiden, Artemis, asking for more arrows which appeared right in her sheath, she asked for one of her most prized hunting dogs which came running through the woods towards her, and for her protection as soon as she said this a magical aura surrounded her and she felt stronger then ever.

When Thalia felt this she grabbed her bow and started to run through the trees towards The scent of death because when ever she was around Nico she almost passed out because of her extreme sense of smell she was given when she became a hunter she always hated that about him. But now if he didn't have it see would of never been able to find him

As she darted through the trees with the hunting dog right under her on the ground she started to get worried that she would never find Nico. But as soon as she got to the clearing in the middle of the forest there was Nico with a Kindly One but they weren't fighting with weapons they were arguing. When Thalia saw this, she knew that the Kindly ones worked for Nico's dad but she thought why would they Nico be arguing with one of them.

Then Thalia realized that the Kindly One most of been the thing that grabbed Nico when the monsters were about to attack them. Thalia wanted to hear what they were talking about so she jumped through the trees to get to the one that was right above them then aimed her bow right at the Kindly One's head just in case she made any movements toward Nico or herself then listened.

"I've been gone too long I can feel that all my skeletal warriors have fallen and I need to know if my friends are okay and they will be worried about me." Nico said angrily.

"They aren't your friends and like I told you before Lord Hades said not to let you go back there because he said he wanted his son alive unlike those brats." The Kindly One hissed.

"I don't care what my father says and I will do what I want and I am going back there to check on my friends" Said Nico with his hands clenched in a fist, turning red.

After Nico said this the Kindly One grabbed his hand and started to dig her claws in to him.

"Let go of him you beast unless you want an arrow right through your head" Thalia said as she drew her bow and climbed off the branch. But she just started to dig her claws farther into him. "You don't think I'll shoot you do you" Thalia said as she shot an arrow right through the Kindly One's wing.

When it went through her wing she screamed in pain and dropped Nico's wrist. But what Thalia didn't see was that she was reaching for her whip. Suddenly the Kindly One grabbed her whip and before Thalia could react she hit her bow right out of her hand. Then Just as the Kindly One's whip was right above Thalia's side with the whip flaming with clear fire that could just about kill her if it touched her, a sword appeared right between the Kindly One's shoulder's as she crumbled to a pile of ashes.

As Thalia looked up, there was Nico standing in the ashes with a smile on his face and his hand extended to help her up.

Remember to tell me what you did and didn't like about it. So i can become a better writer. :)


End file.
